Your Trash Is My Mate
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Takes place during New Moon right as Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Thanks to Alice Tanya is there to help Bella in her time of need. Will Bella give into Tanya so easy after getting her heart broken by Edward, or will she open up her heart to the one womanhow can actually take care of it? Warning:Tanya is a Hermaphrodite
1. My Dear Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in Twilight, but I do own my imagination which created what I hope to be an awesome story.

**A/N:** I was finally able to to work on this it has taking me forever because of school, but now that were on the late down beat I can focus more on uploading stories.

_**I enjoy using odd pairings that most don't normal think to use.**_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE SO CHILDREN PLEASE BE WARNED!  
**

* * *

I will never ever understand how stupid my "cousins" can be. They left behind the most beautiful, amazing, loving, and passionate girl in the whole entire universe. I would feel bad for my sorry excuse of a cousin Edward, but his ex-girlfriend turned out to be my mate so really I don't care for him or his feelings.

Wait, hold on a sec. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me rewind back to were my story really begins. To how I first entered my brunette beauties life.

This story for me begins like any other normal day in my painfully boring vampire existence. It sucked leading a vampire coven, yet I'm the only one without a mate. Little did I know thanks to one Alice Cullen that problem would be corrected later that day.

As usual my day started out with everybody was being lovey-dovey, and just down right sickening. I couldn't handle being around my coven mates for long periods of time while they are hanging all over there respective mates. So I spend most of my time in the woods. Contrary to what others may believe about me I am actually a virgin. It doesn't really surprise me not very many people want to have sex with a hermaphrodite , and a vampire no less.

Anyway back to the point of this story. I was taking a break from the long love fest just strolling through the woods. I was enjoying nature when suddenly my phone went off.

Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky _Alice_

"Hey Alice! What's up?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"No time for pleasantries I need you to get to Forks like yesterday!" She all but yells in my ear frantically.

"Why do I..." Alice so rudely cut me off before I could even finish my question.

"Because someone important is there and because I said so DAMMIT!" Okay that told me everything, yet nothing at the same time. "Tanya?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Why in the HOLY HELL don't i hear your feet moving and air swishing around you!" She shrieks in my ear.

"Okay, okay I'm going goddamn." Crazy ass motherfucking pixie vampire always yelling about shit. She's lucky she can't burst my eardrums, or I swear I would kick her ass into next century. "Wait! Alice where in Forks am I suppose to go?" I ask quickly

"Follow Edward's scent from our house. You should be able to find him easily from there." Alice said at vampire speed

"Alice what am...," Oh no she did NOT just hang up on me. I swear I'm gonna get her pixie ass back for that later.

I run as fast as I can to get to Forks cause god forbid I don't make it in time for whatever I'm suppose to do. It took me about 3 hours to get there, but that includes the time I took to hunt before I got there. First I run to the Cullen's mansion were I was able to obtain Edward's scent. I was able to track his scent to Forks High School where it then mixed with a feminine human scent. I don't know what it is about this scent but I could feel it calling out to me, and i was going to answer it. Instead of following Edwards disgusting scent I tracked the the delicious feminine scent to a dreary two story house with a red Chevy truck out front. I close my eyes and take in the delicious scent that makes my mouth water, but while doing so I hear what sounds like a girl sobbing. I look around to see if the girl crying is in plain sight, but I then realize the crying is coming from behind the house.

I slowly make my way behind the house just in case Edward is still there. I can still smell him mixed with the delicious feminine scent that I feel like I must have, but I don't feel like i want to eat her I feel like I want to protect her...well that's weird. Anyway I continue to slowly make my way through the forest located behind the house of misery when I suddenly hear Edward yelling his lungs out, and a girl sobbing so hard it almost broke my dead heart in two.

I slowly get closer to get a look at the crying girl. What i saw shocking me there sitting on the cold wet earth was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen even with tears running down her pale cheeks she looks absolutely gorgeous. I try to stay down wind so Edward doesn't smell me while I continue to stare at the brunette beauty.

"Bella my family and I have never loved you. You were just a fun human pet that helped us look more human at school, but that is all you were a good cover,and now you're no longer need. We are leaving you here to live your pathetic human life without us. Goodbye forever Bella try not to get yourself killed." Edward said strangely calm before he took off leaving Bella to sit in the dirt and cry her heart out.

I had to try with everything I had to hold in my growl. How dare he yell at her and say such cruel things her. She looks far too innocent to deceiver such treatment, and he just left her sitting there in the middle of the fucking woods. I swear next time I see him I'm going to kick his sorry ass into next year, but first i have to deal with Bella.

I slowly walk out into the clearing with her, and make as much noise as I can to insure that I don't scare her too much. I gently stop in front of her and wait for her to look at me. Slowly she looks into my eyes with tears still streaming down her face. God she looks beautiful.

"W-who are you?" She says sniffling looking as adorable as possible.

I kneel down in front of her, and make sure I keep eye contact so she knows there's no chance of me lying. God she has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen in my life.

"I my dear angel am Tanya Denali."

A/N: I finally got the first chapter of my new story uploaded. Sorry it took so long my computer got hacked, and I had to wait to get a new one. Btw my new one is like a billion times better then the old one lol.

**Ok so my poll for Edward's mate in Unexpected Love is finally closed so plz go check out the winner. And I'll try to have my new chapter for Unexpected Love up soon, but I can't make any promises right now sorry.**

**Reviews are my pride and joy in this world so plz plz plz leave me 1 or 2 or a few which ever works for you lol. XD  
**


	2. Congrats She's Your Mate

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the characters in Twilight, and people always feel the need to point it out. You bitches just like to rub salt in the wound don't ya?

_**By the way most of this story will be written in Tanya's P.O.V. so if I don't tell you who just assume it's her… and yes I know what happens when you assume.**_

**A/N:** Okay so yes I know I suck at updating regularly, but that's totally not my fault I've been spending more time with my girlfriend then on my computer so blame her.

_"W-who are you?" She says sniffling looking as adorable as possible._

_I kneel down in front of her, and make sure I keep eye contact so she knows there's no chance of me lying. God she has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen in my life._

_"I my dear angel am Tanya Denali."_

She's still looking at me all confused it's so adorable, especially when she does that whole head tilt thing like a confused puppy. If I had a heartbeat I have no doubt Bella would be able to hear it right now. God what is this little human doing to me?

"Tanya?" She whispers so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Yes Angel?" I whisper back loud enough for her to hear over the rain starting to fall.

"Can you please take me home I'm getting cold and wet?" She says looking down like she's ashamed. Oh my god must this human be so fucking adorable it's insane.

"Of course I can my dear angel. May I pick you up? I promise I won't hurt you." After those words leave my mouth her face is quickly hidden behind her hair as she starts to cry again. I was confused until I realized what I had just said. I can't believe I am this stupid and uncoordinated by a little human.

I quickly kneel down and pull Bella into my arms and rock her gently. "Bella my angel please don't cry he isn't worth all of your tears."

"Why did he leave me? I thought we were soul mates…he told me we were soul mates." She said as she started crying harder.

"Angel I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you two were really soul mates the thought of leaving you wouldn't have ever crossed your mind even if it was for your safety. Now come on let's get you home the last thing I want is for you to get sick." I gently pick her up bridal style and take off towards her house.

Upon reaching her house I switch her to my back and start to climb the tree outside her bedroom window. I try to be as gently as I can while I jump into her room. The last thing I would ever dream of doing is hurting my precious cargo. I move her back to bridal style and gently place her on her bed not caring if I get it wet. I then slowly back away and stand there waiting for her to do or say something.

After waiting a bit and watching her fidget I decided to get the ball rolling or at least get her to change out of her soaking wet clothes. "Angel if you don't wish to speak then I can leave if you like. I don't want you sitting there in wet clothes for too long." Suddenly she looks at me with sad chocolate brown eyes and shakes her head softly.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone." She whispers trying not to burst into tears again. I think she's truly afraid to be alone because of my good for nothing cousin.

"I promise I'll stay for as long as you want, but you need to get out of those wet clothes." I say not leaving room for discussion.

"Okay," she whispers as she slowly gets up and grabs some clothes out of her dresser. I sit down on her window ceil and just watch her quietly. Even now with her looking so broken and defeated, yet she is still the most beautiful girl I've very seen. I think I'm falling for her if I haven't already. "I'm going to take a shower. Will you be here when I get back?" She asked looking very unsure of herself.

"If you want me to be," is all I say letting her decide what she wants.

"Yes," is all she whispers softly not looking me in the eye.

"Then I'll be here when you come back." I say smiling softly.

"Okay," she says trying not to smile. "I put a set of clothes for you on my bed. I hope they fit you're a bit taller than me." She says as she heads towards her bathroom.

"Thank you," I say before she's completely out of the room. She stops and slowly turns to look at me with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome," is all she says before she continues into her bathroom to take a shower.

I quietly change my clothes then call Alice to let her know what's happening. I start to pull out my phone and dial her number when suddenly it starts looking and it just so happens to be Alice. I quietly answer and start to say hello when Alice cuts me off and starts firing off question.

"How's she doing? Alice asks without so much as a hello first.

"Hello to you too Alice and honestly about as well as to be expected considering the circumstances especially with how Edward told her they were soul mates." I say trying to hold back a growl while saying the last part.

"Sorry hi Tanya I don't mean to be rude. I'm just really worried about Bella I told Edward leaving her was a bad idea. I wish I had known how he was going to do it thought." Alice said sounding extremely guilty.

"So you didn't know he was going to leave her in the woods then?" I asked just to make sure she wasn't lying to me.

"Honestly no. All I knew was that he was going to leave her whether we went with him or not. You know how Edward gets once he's made up his mind there's no changing it. . Emmett, Esme, and I were out voted and the family forced us to leave. That's why I sent you to make sure she didn't get into trouble." Alice said sounding almost heartbroken.

"I think it's a little too late for that don't you think?!" I growl not really mad at Alice. I'm mad at everybody who sided with Edward in leaving my angel.

"You sound mad Tanya, and you sound extremely protective of Bella and you only known her for what an hour or so." I could hear the smile Alice had on her face while saying all of that. Damn her and her all-knowing future seeing self.

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me while I'm trying to be pissed off." I saying trying to stay made at my cousins.

"It's ok to like her Tanya. You know I won't judge you since I sent you to her just for that reason." She says trying to be serious for one of the few rare times in her life.

"I never said I…wait you did what?!" I shout hoping Bella didn't hear me.

"I said congratulations' Tanya you have just met your mate." Alice said sounding excited.

All I can do is hold the phone to my ear in total shock. I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to say to that considering the circumstances at how I mean Bella and all. I want to thank Alice, but could she have told me sooner about Bella. I mean seriously I could have stopped her from getting together with Edward, and we wouldn't be going through all of this right now.

"I didn't tell you about Bella sooner because by the time I found out Edward was already obsessed with her and vice versa. She would have gone to you eventually, but your bond wouldn't have been as strong as it will be now." Well when she puts it like that then her not telling me makes a lot of sense.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just tell her she's my mate especially after all the crap Edward's been telling her." I say really unsure of anything right now.

"Just try being her friend and the rest will work itself out. I got to go Bella's about to head into the room any minute now. Just be your normal self and she'll be yours in no time. Bye, Tanya."

"Bye, Alice." I whisper then quickly hang up and start pacing the room. I have no clue how to handle all of this and I can't go hunting to clear my mind because I promised Bella I would be here when she got back. I think I'll just lie down.

Quickly I walked over to Bella's bed and started to lay down when I noticed Edward's scent all over it. I tried to hold back a growl and stay calm. Why is his scent all over my mates' bed? I refused to lie down on a bed that my good for nothing cousins scent is all over. Maybe changing the sheets will make it better…maybe I should ask Bella if that's ok first. The last thing I want to do is upset her further. I walk back over to the window ceil and sit there and look out the window as I wait for Bella to get back. Luckily I only have to wait for a few minutes when I hear the door open slowly then close.

"You're still here?" She asks almost unsure if I was telling the truth or not when I promised to stay.

"I promised to stay didn't I?" I ask as I turn to look at her with a smirk.

"Well yeah, but I mean I don't really know you and you don't know me so yeah…I don't really know what I'm trying to say." She says looking down at her hands that she's fidgeting with again.

"It's ok I understand, but I'm here as promised. That's one thing you'll learn about me quickly. I never break a promise my angel. By the way do you mind if I change the sheets on your bed?" Yes I know that wasn't very subtle, but Edward's scent is really starting to bother me.

"Umm sure I don't care." She says still not looking at me. Smiling I stand up and walk towards her and gently place my hand making her look at me.

"Another thing you will learn about me quickly is that I like eye contact especially with someone with eyes as beautiful as yours." She started to blush bright red and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I remembered the sheets and I quickly made work of changing them so Bella could lie down and hopefully I could too.

"There all done." I say smiling at her as I put the other set in her hamper. I'm going to so wash those myself the next chance I get.

"Thank you," she whispers still looking down.

"You're welcome and what did I say about eye contact?" I say just to mess with her.

"Sorry," she says looking me in the eye this time.

"Ah much better," I say smiling. "You know you can lie down if you want. It's been a long day for you so I understand if you want to take a nap."

"Are you going to leave?" She asks with fear in her eyes.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Would you please stay? I don't want to be alone right now." She whispers looking down again.

Quietly I walk over to her bed and lie down and open my arms for her. "Come on you need to sleep and I have nowhere else to be. So we're gonna take a nap together."

"But I thought vampires didn't sleep?" She said me looking confused with a little head tilt like a confused puppy.

"We don't, but that doesn't mean I can't lie here and pretend. Now come on my arms are getting tired."

"No they're not. Vampires don't get tired." Bella says with a smile as she slowly crawls into my arms.

"True, but hey it got you into bed with me didn't it." I say as I gently wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Shut up I'm tired and vampires make very good pillows. He used to be my pillow every night." She said sadly as she gripped my arm tighter at the thought of Edward.

"Let's not think about it for right now. We can talk when you wake up ok, and I promise I'll be here when you do." I say as I gently start to rub her side to sooth her.

"Thank you Tanya." She whispers as she starts to drift off.

"Anytime my angel," I whisper as I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

**A/N 2:** I know it's been awhile, but I finally updated. Yay! I hope y'all don't hate me too much.

Reviews would really help be decided which why this fic. is gonna work out.


	3. Meet My Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but I still enjoy writing it.

**A/N:** I'm trying to update this story more often, but don't hold me to that. I'm the type of person who can kind of be forgetful. Oops! Also the fact that I broke up with my girlfriend helps me find time to write. She couldn't handle how close my best friend for the past 8 or 9 and I were so I ended it. Any ideas on how to get her to leave me alone I'd love you forever!

"_Let's not think about it for right now. We can talk when you wake up ok, and I promise I'll be here when you do." I say as I gently start to rub her side to sooth her._

"_Thank you Tanya." She whispers as she starts to drift off._

"_Anytime my angel," I whisper as I close my eyes and pretend to sleep._

I've been lying here for almost an hour thinking about everything that's happened since I've arrived in Forks and honestly I'm not getting anywhere. I'm happy that I've finally found my mate, but I wish Edward hadn't had the chance to get his fangs into her. I don't know how I'm going to handle my talk with Bella later. The only things I'm sure of right now are that I really like her, I'm going to protect her with my life, and I'm going to kill Edward if he so much as thinks of coming with 1,000 feet of my angel. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Bella moving around and mumbling something.

"Edward…Edward please don't leave me. I love you…" She mumbles still sleeping.

"You talk in your sleep? Seriously?! Oh I'm so saving this to use later." I say out loud as if she can actually hear me. As I'm talking her grip around me tighten and I unconsciously pull her closer to let her know that she's safe even if she does think I'm Edward right know.

"Don't you to just look so absolutely adorable taking a nap together, but you might want to tell her not to talk about Edward while she's in bed with somebody else." I look up to see my whole family standing around Bella's bed. I've got to be honest it's a little bit creepy how closely they're watching us.

"Kate? What are you all doing here?" I ask confused. I swear I didn't even hear them before they were already in the room.

"The family was wondering where you were. You left so suddenly that we started to get worried. So we tracked your scent here…and Alice might have called us and filled us in on where you were. Who's she?" Kate asked looking at my angel.

"This is Bella my…"

"Wait the same Bella Edward had a hard on for?" Irina asked in a-oh so subtle manner. I started to growl when she said that. I seriously do not need to think about the bastard having anything for my angel. "Oh calm down I was simply asking a question that you just answered. Technically you answered two of them at once."

"What are you talking about?"

"First that that is the same Bella, and second…" Before Kate can finish her sentence we noticed a change in Bella's breathing. She's starting to wake up I wonder how she'll react to my whole family being here.

"She's starting to wake up what would you like us to do dear?" Carmen asks in a loving mother tone of voice.

"Just move back to the window, but you all can stay. Just don't make any sudden movements Bella's had a hard day, and is a little on edge."

"I'm going to wait outside I'm the last person Bella wishes to see when she wakes up." Laurent says as he quickly slips out the window.

Quickly the rest of the family moves towards the window as Bella starts moving around as she wakes up. After a few minutes of moving around she finally settles down and looks at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes still full of sleep. "Hello my angel did you sleep well?" I ask smiling she looks adorable after she first wakes up.

"I guess. How long was I asleep?" She asks snuggling into me more as she tries to rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Only for about an hour it's only like 5. So quick question how would you feel if I told you there were about 5 more vampires in your room than before?"

"I would wonder why and do they have golden eyes?"

"If I told you they were my family and yes they do would they be ok?"

"I don't see why not." Bella says starting to go back to sleep.

"Aww you two are just too damn adorable." Kate says. Bella shoots up out of my arms and looks at my family like a deer caught in head lights. I seriously would be laughing my ass off if I knew Bella wouldn't freak out.

She quickly looks at me a shouts, "You were being serious?!"

"Why would I joke about vampires being in your room? How many people do you know that would ask you that and not be serious?" I'm really hoping she just kidding, or I'm going to seriously worry about this girl.

"Why are there 5 other vampires in my room Tanya?!" She asks still shouting. Which I have to admit a furious Bella is pretty damn sexy, but right now is not the time for that. Maybe later though.

"Bella there are 5 vampires in your room other than me that know the answer to that question. My advice to you is to turn around, and ask one of them and stop shouting at me!" I shout back stilling so she knows I'm not actually mad at her. Actually I'm finding this pretty hilarious to be honest. After spending so much time with the Cullen's you would think we was use to vampires coming in her room unannounced.

"Bitch," Bella tries to mumble under her breath.

"I heard that you know?" I ask smiling knowing she's going to be a smart ass.

"Oh I know if I didn't want that to be heard in a room fully of vampires I would have thought it." Hmm I'm starting to think Bella is the type of person to be cranky when they first wake up, or it could be how she was woken up that could be bothering her. Either way I think she's sexy when she's like this.

"Tanya what in the hell is poking my leg right now?" Bella asks looking down at her leg. Quickly I sit up and cross my legs and lay my hands on top on my lap.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly as I hear my family cracking up in the background. I just glare at them and bare my teeth. Oh I am so going to get them later.

"Okay," Bella says looking at me as if she knows I'm hiding something. "Anyway why are all of you in my room if you don't mind me asking?" She asks them as nice as somebody can who was just woken up to find 6 vampires in her room. 5 of which weren't there when she went to sleep.

"We were just wondering where Tanya ran off too so quickly and she's been gone for most of the day so we decided to come looking for her. We just so happened to find her in your bed looking rather comfortable. So while we're on the topic of her being in your bed since I'm curious. Was sleeping the only thing you too did?"

"Shut up Kate!" I growl at her oh she is so getting it later. I look over at Bella and she's bright red. Aww she looks adorable when she blushes.

"Tanya dear stop starring at the poor girl your just making it worse." Carmen said as she moved closer to Bella slowly as to not startle her.

"Does anybody else find Bella absolutely adorable right now?" Irina asked tried to make Bella blush harder if that's even possible.

"Irina, Kate that your mates and wait outside unless you can behave like adults." Carmen said as she gently placed her hand on Bella's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You're no fun Carmen especially when you go into mother mode then you really can't take a joke." Kate said trying not to sound whiny.

"I'm fun when it is time, but right now isn't that time. Bella has had a rough day, and the last thing she needs is for you to make fun of her." Carmen says as she gave Kate a sharp look then turns to look back at me. "Tanya don't you think you should go hunt. How long has it been?" God I don't know what I would do without Carmen.

"I'm a little overdue, but I promised Bella I wouldn't leave." If we play this just right I can get out of here before Bella notices anything.

"I'll stay with Bella if that's ok with her." We both turned to look at Bella at that time.

"Will you be back?" Is all Bella asks as she looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'll only be gone for maybe 2 hours tops. Then we can sleep together again." I say hoping to get her to smile before I leave. I can't leave Bella sad now can I?

"Leave Tanya," She says with a smile as she starts to blush if she ever stopped with Bella you never know when one begins or ends.

"So I noticed how that wasn't a no to sleeping together."

"Goodbye Tanya!" Bella says as she hides her face in her pillow.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I say as I quickly jump out of her window and run into the forest. I can hear my family minus Carmen following me.

I continue to run for a good 20 minutes more than enough time for my hard on to go away. When I finally stop and sit down on a tree that had long since died and fallen over and wait for the questions to begin. Once they had all caught up they just stood there and stared at me as if they're waiting for me to say something first.

"Okay since nobody's going to say anything I'll start. Alice called me and told me to get my ass to here ASAP. When I got here I tracker Edward's scent to Fork's High were it mixed with a scent I just couldn't resist. I tracker both of their scents to the woods behind Bella's house where I found Edward yelling at Bella. I don't exactly know how they got there, but I knew whatever Edward was saying was hurting Bella and it pissed me off to no end. Once he left I went to go comfort Bella because she was crying, but she wasn't breaking down like I was expecting. All I know about her is that she's in pain right now, and that she's my mate so I'm going to stand by her through all of this whether she wants me there or not."

"I totally called you! I expect my cash when we get back to the house bitches!" Kate yells while jumping up and down like an idiot.

"I would slap you right now Kate, but I would expect nothing lease of you honestly. The same goes for the rest of you, but Elezar I did expect more from you for crying out loud come on!"

"I'm sorry Tanya, but how often is Kate right honestly?" I sit there and think about it for a second and realize he's right.

"Touché."

"Hey! That's so rude you make it sound like I'm never right!" Kate yelled sounding offended.

"Kate when we first you swear up and down I was gay." Elezar said as he crossed his arms and turned to look at Kate.

"Your accent throw my gay-dar off!"

"Carmen was standing next to me and we told you we were mated!"

"For all we knew she could have been your cover." Kate says tried to defend herself. I can't take it anymore if I let them keep going we could be here for hours.

"Kate you were wrong it wasn't the only time now let's move on please. I need to be back in about an hour."

"I never thought I would live to see the day that the great Tanya Denali was whipped by a human. How does it feel?"

"It'll take some getting used to, but I like it. Anyway Laurent why did you leave the room earlier? What did you mean when you said you were the late person Bella wanted to see?"

"I never told you about my life before I joined the family. All you knew was that I use to feed off of humans, but I never told you what really motivated me to become a vegetarian."

"I don't understand what that has to do with Bella." Kate said interrupting Laurent.

"I'm going to tell you know be quiet will you. Before I became a Denali I use to travel with 2 nomads named Victoria and James. One day we were on our way through Forks when we heard a baseball game being played, but the played were hitting too hard to be human so we decide to go check it out and see if we could join. Once we arrived they all stopped playing and were shielding someone who we later found out to be Bella. At first we didn't know she was human until the wind blow in our direction, and James picked up her scent. At first he thought she was their snack until Carlisle said she was family. After that James turned her into his newest game, and James' games always end with his new obsession dead. James and Victoria took off and I went to warn the Cullen's. I warned them of what James was like and what he was planning, and they told me to find you if I wanted to try the vegetarian lifestyle. They must have killed James since Bella is still alive, but I don't know about Victoria." Laurent finished refusing to like at me which he should be.

I take a couple of deep breaths before I start. "Did you even try and stop James?" I ask trying to stay calm about the fact that my mate was being hunted by two crazy vampires one of which could still be alive.

"I tried, but James wouldn't listen to me. That's why I ran to warn the Cullen's of what he was planning."

"Okay then I guess for now we're good. I should start heading back I don't want to be late. I would hate to be kicked out of bed already." I say smiling as I take off back towards Bella's house.

"Tanya wait!" Kate yells and I stop quickly to listen.

"What is it Kate?" I ask

"What are we going to do with Bella? Is she going to stay here or is she coming back to Denali with us? Kate asks being serious for once in her life.

"That's not for me to decide Kate we'll have to ask Bella what she wishes to do. I would love nothing more than for her to come back to Denali with us, but it's not my decision to make. Now let's go unlike you all I just found my mate and I would like to spend more time with her." I say as I take off towards Bella's house again thinking about Kate's questions the whole way there.

**A/N:** I'm trying to update this story regularly. I can't say much of my other story Unexpected Love I'm mostly stuck on what they should do on their date. If y'all have any ideas please PM me or leave me a comment.


End file.
